


REQUEST: Forbidden

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan is back from the cage. Broken, beaten but smitten.<br/>The only problem.<br/>He's fallen for Dean's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	REQUEST: Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural. It belong to Eric Kripke_  
> .............................................................................  
>  This was a pretty interesting request from [](http://artemisfoster.deviantart.com/)  
> This was so damn weird to write and this is like my 5th draft but oh well  
> I got it done  
> Do review Guys! 

_On your 17th birthday, and your 5th as a Winchester, you expected many gifts._

You were 13 when the Winchester brothers met you on a demon hunt just after the apocalypse was over. The demon was exorcised, but not before he had attacked and killed your family. Dean took it on himself to give you the best life possible. They took you in, and the elder Winchester adopted you when he married Angela. You were pampered to death, with Bobby, Sam and Cas constantly taking your side in anything that happened. It was difficult to adjust to your new life but they had just made the transition so smooth.

Well, back to the birthday discussion, you got your driver's license, a brand new pistol (Bobby) a bottle of liquor( Castiel's idea which earned him a death glare from Dean). But you weren't the only one in for a surprise.

You opened the door, giving the family a pretty big surprise.

Adam Milligan

* * *

It hadn't been easy for him to adjust to everything. His time in the cage had, though frozen him at 18 (which was quite awkward for everyone and mom made it clear you didn't need to call him your uncle), had all his memories intact. This meant some pretty nasty nightmares as well as a bad cold shoulder to both the Winchesters. Cas was practically an untouchable. In the midst of the chaos, you became a mediator and a support for Adam.

You also had the weirdest and probably the most taboo crush on him, which was only known to Angela and Cas. In the midst of all the helping, came the first kiss. And holy shit that was something you'd never forget.

.....................

"Better now," you asked softly, looking into his soft green eyes. He simply nodded, not breaking eye contact. Before you could react, the gently leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened with surprise but hell you were not telling him to stop.

Of course this followed regret and remorse on his part, and that iconic dialogue of yours which started this forbidden affair.

"You better get back here and kiss me right now or I am so going to kick that pretty little ass of yours!" 

.....................

You started dating behind everyone's back. It was all fine for a whole was of course, until Dean walked in on you one day. Screams, accusations and a billion tears later, it had ended with you storming out.

Angela had thrown Adam the key to Bobby's lake house and with Bobby's remarking, "Wash the sheets when you get back," Dean's mood couldn't have been worse.

"Let them figure it out Honey," Angela had whispered soothingly, "Give them time."

"If he hurts her..."

"He won't," Cas said, to everyone's surprise, "I know it."

* * *

Adam knew he had to get your mind off stuff. You spent the whole day strolling, until it started raining outside. Between giggles and sprints you made it bake to the small wooden cottage.

"We are so damn insane," you laughed as Adam wrapped his arms around your waist, looking at you sweetly, laughing with you.

"That's exactly what I love about you," he smiled as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. The kiss started of as gentle, but somewhere along the way, you ended up pressed to the wooden door, one hand grabbing his arm and the other in his sandy blonde hair.

"Adam," you gasped, and he broke the kiss, looking at you with his eyes almost black, breathing heavily.

"You do know dad's going to kill us for this?"

Adam licked his lip as your foreheads touched. You heart was practically beating out of your chest as he growled, "Oh to hell with Dean!"

Everything happened in a second after that. Before you knew it, Adam was sitting on the bed, your legs on either side of him, straddling him as your lips slammed in feverish kisses. He lifted your AC/DC top and discarded it as you did the same with his black shirt. His hand pulled at you pony tail as you let out a moan.

"I bet Dean doesn't know his little girl is so kinky," he cooed in your ear, as he worked on your pant buttons,"What else gets you all hot and bothered (y/n)?"

You kicked your trousers off as he detached his lips from your neck, flipped you onto the bed and backed off, looking at you.

"God you are so beautiful," he breathed, smiling, "I guess the Cage really does make people forget real beauty."

You reached out to him and gently stroked his cheek. He dipped down for a kiss as his hands moved to your chest. You let out a groan as his right hand massaged your breast and his other hand trailed down to your core.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Your eyes widened as you threw your hands to the drawer, looking for it. You grabbed the phone and stared at the name, horrified.

Dad

Trembling, you picked it up.

"Hey Dad."

_"Hey (y/n). You guys OK?"_

"Yes we're good."

_"Jeez you sound like you ran a marathon or something"_

"No Dad. We were outside and it started raining and we had to run back to the lake house so yeah."

Adam gave you a mischievous smile and you realized his hands had not changed their position. Slowly, he ghosted his fingers over your clit as you death glared him. Still smiling, he bent lower and freaking ran his tongue over your clit.

The gasp left your mouth before you could contain yourself. Dean immediately reacted.

_"What's wrong?"_

You faked a sneeze and muttered, "Damn the cold."

_"Take care of yourself luv. And I'm sorry about today. I guess I over reacted."_

You were biting down on your lip to hold back the moan as Adam made good use of his tongue. Your free hand grabbed the bed sheet as you threw your head back.

_"What are you guys doing right now?"_

"Watching TV. Nothing else to do."

* * *

Cas smirked at that response from (y/n). thankfully Dean wasn't facing him.

Sam gave him a puzzled look before it hit him.

"Should I tell him?"

The look Bobby gave the angel was enough to silence him up till eternity.

* * *

You hung up the phone before kicking Adam. He laughed as you continued swearing at him.

"Mind your tongue young lady," he whispered hoarsely in your ear, "You don't want to be punished do you?"

"Bite me Milligan."

His expression darkened as he leaned down, ghosting his lips over your neck before literally biting down on your soft spot and trusting 3 fingers roughly into you. The scream that left your mouth was so loud you were happy the lake house was isolated.

"A little respect won't hurt you once a while. Understood?"

He twisted his fingers, hitting your g-spot. You moaned a yes.

"Yes..what?"

"Yes Sir," you whimpered. Damn he was hot when he took control.

"Are you sure you want this (n/n)?"

You gave him the most incredulous look you could manage. That seemed to answer stuff for him. He help your hands behind your back with one hand and grabbed your hair roughly with the other. You closed your eyes and let out a soft moan before he whispered darkly, "Look at me."

With all the strength you had left, you opened your eyes and looked at him. He pushed into you at once, as your mouth hell open and your eyes fell shut again. The yank at your hair made you open your eyes again.

"Fucking look at me Winchester."

You complied as he slowly started moving. Determined to make him pay, you locked your eyes with his and he groaned. He quickened his pace as you felt yourself get closer to the edge. His hand slowly made its way up your body and stopped at your neck. With a devilish grin, he wrapped his fingers around your throat, immediately kicking of your adrenaline levels. His hand was not wrapped tightly enough to cut off air but just enough to make you choke.

"A-Ad..."

He let go of your throat just as the two of you came, simultaneously, your nails clawing into his back, drawing out blood.

"Oh God."

He smiled at you as he rolled to your side, "I know."

"There is one thing though," you giggled, "I guess we'll have to wash the sheet before leaving."

The two of you burst into fits of laughter as you looked at the condition of the bed.


End file.
